Never Going to Fall
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: A case proves to be hard for Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, and castle to solve, pushing them all to there limits. Castle ends up hurting Beckett and it seems that now the killer that has them turning in circles is after her. Disclaimer: I Do not own Castle.
1. The Words Are Believed

Never Going to Fall

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

The case was taking a toll on all of them. It was one of those, The murderer thinks he's better than the cops cases. He sent them a note threatening Castle's family, giving them his prints, and pretty much telling them who he is. The problem was, they couldn't find him. He was one step ahead of them, everywhere they went.

Castle was losing it, his worry for his family was consuming him, bubbling with anger. A side of him they don't see. Ryan and Esposito, they spent long hours at the precinct, going home only for a few hours some nights. Beckett, Beckett hasn't slept or eaten since he sent the note, four days ago.

Beckett was grabbing a cup of coffee, her eyes kept glancing at the murder board in the next room. She was willing it to tell her where he was. To her, It was like the eyes of the killer, John Kristan, were mocking her. Walking back to her desk, she set down her mug and continued to look for anything, that might tell them where he is. They had to find him, she had to find him.

Looking over she spotted Castle in the break room, she walked over to him and put her had on his shoulder. He flinched. "You Okay?" She asked. He turned around, fire in his eyes.

"I am most definitely not okay," He snapped.

"I'm sorry, I just-,"

"I don't care, my family is being threatened and you haven't stopped him yet! Why not?" He demanded.

"Castle, I'm trying, we'll get him I promise," She tried to reassure him.

"No, you're not trying and your word is worth nothing to me."

Javier Esposito watched from outside the window, his arms were folded, and he had a fierce glare aimed straight for Castle. This wasn't a normal fight, Beckett wasn't fighting back. When she doesn't fight back, it means she already agreed, or she's too tired to do anything about it. That of course didn't mean Esposito was.

"Hey Esposito...," Ryan said, "What's going on?"

"They're fighting," He growled.

"They always do," Ryan stated.

"Listen Bro, Listen."

"I am trying Castle, I wouldn't put your family in danger on purpose. We will get this guy," Beckett said, at this point she was mainly trying to convince herself.

"No, you won't. This will become a cold case, just like your mother's. It will never be solved and you know what It will be all your fault. I'll never feel like my family is safe because you can't put the most dangerous of criminals behind bars. You don't deserve to be here!" He yelled at her. Beckett stood her ground.

"Castle, I'm so-"

"I don't need your apology. No wonder why your father drank, all you ever thought about was you. You are a disappointment to him. I wonder why Ryan and Esposito even put up with you all of the time! You don't care about anyone, but yourself. " A single tear slid down Beckett's face.

Esposito clenched his fists and Ryan took a step forward. They were going to kill him.

"Maybe you should get some rest Cast-"

"Rest? You expect me to rest, with some nut case hunting down my family. No! But I am leaving," He turned around and began to walk off.

"I'm Sorr-," But she jumped back, when she heard him yell.

"Just SHUT UP!" Swinging his fist around he caught her cheek, and she fell to the ground. Castle stomped out of the break room and went straight for the elevator.

Ryan and Esposito, stood in shock as they watched him punch Beckett, now no matter what. They definitely were going to kill him. They ran into the break room, finding Kate was curled up against the wall, her hands in her face.

"Beckett? Kate?" Esposito said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I'm trying, I'm trying."

"I know you are, we all are. We'll get him," Kevin said putting his hand on her other shoulder.

"He's right, it's all my fault," She choked out.

"Kate, no it's not. We are going to get the guy okay? We usually do."

"I jus-"

"No. You are the best cop we know. If anyone can get him, you can. Now come on we need you," Esposito said. Beckett looked up and nodded, the two detectives anger started to boil as they saw the bruise forming on her cheek.

"If anything, I need you. The best cops I know." Smiling, they helped her up to her feet and she wiped her tears away. They were going to solve this murder and get through it together.

"But first, let's get you something to eat." She smiled and nodded and together they headed out of the precinct, one of them on either side of her. Ready to protect her from any danger that came her way. They'd jump in front of any bullet, for her, and she would do the same. Simply because, family came first.

Laughing, he watched as the writer stomped out of the precinct. His plan was going right as planned, now he just had to collect his next victim. He smiled as Katherine Beckett stepped out the door. _Cute, isn't she? This is going to be fun._ Because Richard Castle, had never been his target. He started his car and followed the three detectives, thinking It was just easier with Castle out of the picture. At least, that's what John thought.

* * *

Hey Guys! Okay this is my second Castle Fan fiction and I'm sorry that it's probably really boring and that it's short. Sorry for any grammar errors that are in this, but I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'll post the next chapter soon! Thanks for reading!

-HCB


	2. No Fourth Chance

Never Going to Fall

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Beckett sat cross legged on her chair, staring into space. They had got a location on him, witnesses reported a strange man with his head down, quickly shuffling into a hotel one afternoon. The nearest one to the precinct. Not wanting to tip him off they called the clerk in without going there. She described a man, who looked exactly like John Kristan. Simple, they were going to go in, guns raised, arrest him, and put him in jail for life. That way they could get the case closed, and things would go back to normal.

The captain decided to hold off until morning, as for a better chance of him being there. It seemed right, but Beckett couldn't help, but feel it was too easy. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't slept for days, and she was extremely paranoid at the moment.

"Beckett?" Esposito said walking over to her. She looked up and smiled, but winced as pain flared through her bruised cheek. "We're going to take you home, okay?"

"No, Esposito, I'm fine. I think I'm just going to stay here," Beckett tried. _Nice try, Kate._ Esposito thought.

"You haven't slept for days, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Plus, it's captain's orders. Come on," Esposito said picking up her jacket and holding it out for her. Sighing she stood up and put her arms in her jacket sleeves, grabbed her purse and her phone and faced Esposito.

"Alright, let's go." That's when Castle stepped through the elevator, Beckett took step back, so she was behind Javier. Esposito clenched his fists and Ryan looked up from his computer, both of them glaring.

"I just came to see how the case was going, any leads?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, he was still mad at them.

"Yeah, not one we're going to share with you." Ryan came up from behind and grabbed Beckett's arm whispering something in her ear. She nodded and headed towards their car.

"Oh, I get it! You're not even going to talk to me now! It should be me who isn't talking to you. You selfish-,"

"We are warning you Castle, go home, before we hurt you."

"Why are you sticking up for her? She doesn't care about you."

"Shut up," Esposito glared.

"What?"

"You heard me, Castle we've all been workin' our butts off on this case. Beckett hasn't slept, and has barely eaten. Ryan and I have been checking files and interviewing people all day long," Esposito started.

"That's your job."

"Not all of it, Beckett has done more this week than a full homicide team could do in two," Ryan added.

"Good for her," Castle snarled.

"You don't understand. If she didn't care she wouldn't be working so hard. You can't walk in here and tell us how to do our job. You can't tell her that she's not good enough to be here, or that it is all her fault. You can't expect us just to sit there and watch you hurt her. You've already hurt her enough Castle. There isn't going to be a fourth chance for you. You have crossed the line, and one more step forward and we will make sure your body is never found. You hurt her Castle, and that's not okay. She's our family, our little sister, and you don't mess with the older brothers," Javier shouted.

"Then why haven't you-," Castle tried to fight back, but stopped when he saw Esposito's fist rise.

"We're warning you Castle," Ryan added and the two of them left the precinct. Leaving Castle alone, to register what he has done.

The drive home was silent, Esposito looked to his side at Kate who was staring out the rain spotted window. Ryan was in the back thinking things over. They were all ready for this case to end, and to see her smiling again, and to hear them laugh at their own jokes. Esposito pulled into the parking lot of Beckett's apartment building. Kate put her hand on the handle, but then turned to look at them.

"Thanks guys," She smiled, trying not to flinch, "Let's get him tomorrow." They both agreed.

"Pick you up at 6:30." She nodded and walked out into the rain.

Beckett sighed as she crawled into bed, she was so tired. Just grabbing the first things she could find she changed out of her wet clothes putting on a big dark blue T-Shirt, and comfortable skinny jeans, which she mistook for sweats. So tired, she left her gun on her dresser, on the other side of the room. Almost in that deep dream state, she heard something move in her apartment. Being a cop the tiniest sounds always woke her up.

Shooting out of bed, she slowly stood up and walked towards her dresser, which held her gun. She didn't have time to reach it when her bedroom door flew open revealing a human figure. Gasping, she ran for her gun, but he stepped in front of her path.

"I don't think so," He snarled. He tried to grab Beckett by the arm, but she punched him in the face. Hearing his nose crack, she ran into the other room, aiming for the front door. Grabbing her from behind he pulled her to the ground, Crying out she kicked his stomach and jumped up. This time she grasped her phone that was on the counter and dialed Esposito's speed dial, before she could press send he grabbed it out of her hands and threw it to the ground. It skidded across the floor, before coming to a halt under the chair. Grabbing her hair, he once again tried to get her on the ground, so he could knock her out.

"Hold still," He rasped. But she wasn't done fighting yet, not by a long shot.

It was exactly 6:30 when Esposito and Ryan pulled up. They stepped out of the car and walked up to her apartment door.

"Beckett, it's us," Javier said, then knocked on the door. It slowly crept open. "Beckett?" They slid open the door the rest of the way revealing the trashed apartment and the blood on the ground.

"Oh my gosh," Ryan said out loud.

"Kevin, call the captain," Esposito ordered.

"Beckett? Kate?" He slowly called for her, just to make sure. Reaching her bedroom door, he entered. She wasn't in there. Turning around he scanned the room, it was then that he saw it. A note on the counter.

_She is definitely a fighter. You wouldn't really think she would be underneath the pretty surface. In fact she doesn't even look like a cop. I'm going to enjoy having her as my prisoner. Anyway, I fooled all of you. You though I was going after the writer's family. Well think again, my real target is her. It's always been her. Hope you like to hear her scream. Better find Katherine soon detectives, her time is running short._

_Now she'll be forever mine, thanks, J. Kristan._

He smiled as he drug her into his house, and down to her basement. What is it with killers and basements, the dark, cold, and creepiness of it, makes it a perfect prison. Tying her to a chair, he place her in the middle of the room. With his camera, waiting for her to wake up. He wanted those detectives to watch her die, hear her scream. Pretty much torture her, torture them. Kill two with one stone, the best motto ever.

* * *

Hey Guys! So here is the next chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring, and sorry for the lack of details. I know this has probably been done before, and you're most likely sick of it. But thanks for reading! I'll post the next chapter soon. Also sorry if it seemed rush and for the grammar errors. And thanks to the reviews I received. They help a ton. Thanks!

-HCB


	3. Not Completely Empty

Never Going to Fall

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Esposito couldn't believe it. He was supposed to protect her, to save her, watch her back. He couldn't have failed at all of those things. But he did. She had put up a fight, that much they knew for sure, there were broken things everywhere, toppled chairs, and the couch. Blood was there too, but he didn't look at that.

"Hey, Javi," he heard Ryan whisper behind him, Javier looked at him expectantly, "We'll find her."

"I know, I know," He tried, nearly convincing himself with the words.

"Where is she?" They heard someone bark from outside her apartment, a voice they knew all too well.

"Let him in, Davis," Esposito said to the guard.

"Thanks. Guys, what's going on? What happened? Where's Beckett?"Castle asked, It was then that his eyes fell onto the blood that seemed to cover the room. "Oh no."

"He took her Castle, and he left a note," Ryan answered.

"What did it say?"

"That she was the one he was after the whole time," Esposito growled.

"I came to say I was sorry, I really am. I don't know what came over me, I just lost it. I got so consumed in my worry, I forgot to think of others. Now she's gone. I'm sorry guy's can you forgive me?"

"Maybe, IF you do us a favor," Ryan smiled.

"Sure anything."

"We'll tell you some other time, right now, we need to find Beckett. So we forgive you Castle, but," Esposito stopped.

"There is no guarantee," Ryan added.

"That she will," Esposito ended.

"And we stand by whatever she chooses, understood?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, absolutely, now let's get this guy." All three men nodded, and got to work. Doing what they do best.

Groaning, Beckett opened her eyes. At first, she was confused. At where she was, and how she got there, but then remembered. Well at least partly, she remembered him in her apartment. Then nothing. She felt pain though, so she must have fought back. Her right shoulder ached, her head felt as though it might explode, it hurt to breathe. And her wrists and ankles were sore from being bound to the chair.

"Finally awake, detective? Good, because we've got a movie to film," A strangely familiar voice sounded from the corner of the room. Her vision still blurry, she made out a shadowy figure stepping towards her.

"John Katrina. Should have known it was you," She snarled.

"Yes well, you should have caught me by now," He said.

"Well obviously you thought we'd get you, or you wouldn't have kidnapped me," Beckett retorted.

"Hmm, good point," He smiled, "Now I need you to do exactly what I say."

"And if I don't?"

"Doesn't matter to me, but it might to you," He laughed, "Now we're going to send a little video to your friends. All I want you to do is sit there and look at the camera." He started fiddling the machine in his hand setting it on the stand and getting ready for it to stream to the twelth precinct, exactly ten minutes after recording.

Using this time to look around,It was a normal unfinished basement, creepy, cold, and emp- Beckett spotted something that made her laugh on the inside. He had a sign, a sign, on the wall behind her, it said _All beware who enter this basement for we are near cautious lane. _Cautious lane, was a road that was named that mainly because the founder, was so cautious to step foot on the land. Because it had been known for quick sand. Silly and most likely untrue story, but that was what it was called. _This is too easy,_ Beckett thought shaking her head and got ready for the video.

"Okay, three, two, one...," He smiled and walked over to her.

"Hello detectives, I'm sure you have by now figured out I have your precious Katherine. Now, you see I'm sending this video so you can see her pain. Watch her scream-" He went on, and on, and on, about how he was better than them, and smarter. Kate, who was smarter than him, kept moving her head, hoping that they'd get a glimpse of the sign that was behind her.

"Stop moving," He grabbed her cheeks with his hand and held her head still, Beckett tried to move, but the truth was, he was stronger. So she pulled her head down and bit his finger. "AHHHH! Why you little-," He slapped her in her already bruised cheek. She didn't want to try and mouth the words to them, just in case he went over the film, before he sent it. Sucking his bleeding finger he turned back towards the camera.

"Better hurry soon detectives, or I might just kill her," He snarled and turned to glare at Beckett then he walked towards the camera and turned it off. But not before it recorded him saying,

"You're going to pay for that Katherine."

* * *

Hey Guys! Sorry that this one is kinda boring and seems kind of rushed through. Castle is back though! Also sorry if it seems as though they are too out of character. I just figure we haven't seen them in a situation like this before, yeah and it's not very Castle like for him to react this way. But I appreciate the feedback! It helps me make my stories more enjoyable for you guys to read. So thank you! And to all my other reviewers! You all are amazing! I'll try to post later tonight and please let me know if there is anything I can work on or if you have any ideas! Thanks!

-HCB


	4. Giving Up Not So Easily

Never Going to Fall

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

"She tried to call me," Esposito said blankly looking at Beckett's most recent calls. His name popped up about an hour four hours after they dropped her off. His was the most recent. The call was cut off in seconds and they found Katrina's fingerprints on the phone.

"Well at least, we got his prints, so nobody can try to push it off as someone trying to frame Katrina. As unlikely as that would be anyway," Ryan stated.

"Anything yet?" Castle asked as he walked up to Esposito's desk.

"Nope, but we're doing everything we can to find her," Esposito answered. A small sound made them all turn around and stare at Beckett's desk. It had come from her computer. They just didn't know why, curious Ryan stood up and walked over to it.

"It's a video mail, but I can't unlock it without Beckett's password. Any of you know it?" The two men walked over and shook their heads, "I can get into it, but it will take awhile."

"Try Family," Montgomery said walking out of his office. They all held in a laugh, surely Beckett's password would be more complicated than that. Montgomery shrugged his shoulders, it was the one Kate had given him. Just in case. Rolling his eyes, Ryan typed in the six letter word. The computer accepted it and allowed him into the computer. Ryan smiled. Her screen saver was of the six of them smiling at the camera. Kate was in between Kevin and Javier with Lanie, Castle and Montgomery on either side.

"We're in," He said softly, wishing he could just stare at the picture a little longer, but he clicked the video and they all waited impatiently for it to load.

"_Hello Detectives," _Said the uncaring voice of John Katrina, "_I'm sure you have by now figured out I have your precious Katherine. Now you see I'm sending this video so you can see her pain. Watch her scream-." _They all stopped listening at that point and looked at the fragile woman beside him. She was bound, bloody, but she stared right at the camera.

Esposito glared at the screen, but each time he looked at Beckett his eyes started to water. It was then that he noticed the determination in her eyes, and that her head was turning in every direction. He thought he caught a glimpse of something behind her, but his attention was brought back to Katrina when he grabbed Kate's face.

_"Stop Moving," _He yelled at her and grabbed her cheeks. But Beckett pulled her head down and bit his finger, He screamed, "_Why you little-," _He slapped her causing Esposito anger to boil. He turned to the camera sucking his finger, "_Better hurry soon Detectives, or I might just kill her," _Laughing he looked towards Kate then walked towards the camera, seconds before it turned off, they heard him say coldly, _"You're going to pay for that Katherine." _

"When I get a hold of-," Castle started.

"Rewind it Ryan," Esposito interrupted. Noticing the tone in his partners voice he did as he was told, "Stop." He stopped it when Kate was moving her head from side to side. "Zoom in." Kevin zoomed in then saw exactly what he was looking at.

"All Beware who enter this basement for we are near Cautious Lane," Ryan read the sign that was behind her.

"Cautious Lane? I've never heard of that, and what a stupid name. Why didn't they come up with something more dramatic, evil even," Castle scoffed.

"Cautious Lane, used to be thought as full of quick sand, so they were cautious to step on it. It's a small street not that far from here. Now that I think about it I think every house ever made, has one of those signs in there basements. Most people probably take it down, they just put it up for show," Ryan stated, "There was an article on it."

"Well all I have to say is way to go Beckett," Montgomery added, "At least we know he didn't hurt her that bad."

"But he will if we don't go soon," Esposito glared standing up straight, "You heard him, there wasn't exactly a hint of joking in his voice when he said that she would pay."

"True, get every address in that area, find out who owns the houses. If he uses a fake name, see who lives alone. Let's nail this Creep," Roy nodded and got to work. He was going to make sure she got out alive, this was his 'daughter' they were talking about. If she died, his whole 'family' here at work would be ruined.

He definitely let all of his anger out. Beckett didn't think there was one place on her body that didn't hurt. He had kicked her, hit her, he even knifed her, laughing as he cut her arm. Though she didn't give him the satisfaction of her screaming, she bit her tounge and closed her eyes. No crying from her either. After getting no reaction, he had finally left her alone.

Kate wasn't ready to die. Not yet. She often felt as though she was alone in the world, and if there was a choice between her dying and saving her family, it would be her. No questions asked. This though, this was different, it was only her in danger and her partners would risk their lives to save her. She wasn't worth it. Beckett wasn't alone, she knew that, she had her family, Ryan, Esposito, her dad. She only didn't want to die for two reasons, she never got to tell the people she loves, that she does, and two, if they were trying to find her then she didn't want to be dead before they got here. Their efforts for nothing.

Any other occasion, like a bullet shooting through the air straight for her friends, she would die for them right then and there. Because, they'd get over her death. Someone would be there to repair their broken hearts, but if they died no one would be able to fix her shattered one. Castle has a daughter, a mother...a family. Esposito, his family, Lanie, and Ryan. Ryan, had Jenny, his family, and Esposito. They'd be there for them.

They love her though, that's why she fought. So I guess you could say she wanted to live for one reason and one reason only. Them. Her family.

Kate cringed as the door swung open, blinding her with light. "I'm back," John smiled, "Ready to have some fun." He walked towards her with his now clean knife and a camera in his hand. She gulped, getting ready for the torture to come, she needed to escape get out of here. Wiggling her right foot she realised the rope was loose. _You better watch out, Katrina. _

They had narrowed it down to three houses, now they were just waiting on the names of the people who own it. With any luck, Katrina used his real name and not a fake one. All of them were pacing the precinct waiting for those names to come back, even with the mayors help, the system was so backed up that it was going to take a little longer.

DING!

The small beep that came from Beckett's computer sounded again and they all stopped what they were doing and turned towards the computer. Castle was the first to move, followed by Esposito then Ryan. This time Javier sat in Beckett's chair and clicked on the video. They all waited a mixture of fear, anger, and anticipation filling them.

_"Good Morning Detectives! Sleep well?" _Esposito blinked, _Is it really morning. _Truth was it was, Beckett's been missing for Twenty Four hours. _"Probably not, well you see, I am getting a little tired of waiting, so I am going to make you come faster." _He turned towards Kate who looked even worse than before, with a knife in his hand. Javier resisted the urge to punch the computer screen. He brought his knife up to her cheek, they all flinched as they saw the skin break and the blood drip. _"Now you wouldn't want me to ruin this beautiful face, would you?" _He slid the knife down further, until finally Beckett cried out, unable to hold it in anymore. The pain becoming too much.

She turned her head and glared at him, the cold Beckett glare that made even the toughest of criminals shudder. _"You're not gaining anything by doing this. They'll catch you. No matter what. So what's the point." _She spat.

_"The point, is that this way. I'll go out with a bang." _He smiled at her pushing a strand of hair from her face. His hands felt slimy to her skin.

Ryan noticed that she was wiggling her right foot, trying to get it loose from the ropes that held her there.

_"You see detectives, You should hurry, because if you aren't here soon. Katherine's pretty little face, won't be so pretty anymore." _He laughed. It was then that Beckett got her foot loose and when he walked forward to the camera she kicked him. Hard. Screeching her turned around and went towards her. She stood unsteadily on her one foot and swung the chair around. The four legs hitting him in the stomach and knocking him over. Sitting back down she reached for the knife that was dropped on the floor with her toes. Once she got a hold of the knife she slid it underneath her chair.

Recovered John stood up and stomped over to her, and punched her straight in the face, causing her chair to fall over. The knife, fortunately slid away from her not causing her any more damage. Hitting her head on the cement and blacked out.

They all couldn't help, but laugh as they watched the event unfold in front of them. But got serious again, when he turned towards the camera. "_Your time is up!" _He yelled and pressed the power button.

"I've got the names, from the houses. Turns out, that there are only three single people, and only one is a male," Montgomery said walking in.

"Let's get him!" Castle yelled, they all grabbed their coats and ran out the door. Esposito grabbing the address from Montgomery on his way out. _We're coming Kate, _Esposito promised, He just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Sorry I didn't post last night! Anyway I hope this wasn't confusing, and sorry for all of the grammar errors. Also I apologize if this was too boring. I know the whole hostage situation has been done before and I'm sorry if it has been used before, but thanks for reading. And thank you to my reviewers and readers!Please let me know if there is anything I need to work on. It helps a lot. Thanks!

-HCB


	5. One Found, One Not

Never Going to Fall

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

"Okay Ryan and I will go through the door followed by you three, the rest of you guys go around the back and surround the house. Make sure no one gets in or out. Remember, this is one of our own. Let's make sure she gets out safely," Esposito stated, briefing the shooters on what to do, "Got it?"

"Yes Sir," They yelled in unison.

"Hey, what about me?" Castle asked grabbing Kevin's arm.

"We need you to stay in the car Castle, Kate will kill us if you get hurt," Ryan said pulling from his grip.

"But, I have to,"Castle started, _tell her I'm sorry. _He finished in his head.

"Stay here Castle." In defeat he sat back in the car and watched them go up the front door.

"NYPD! OPEN UP!" Esposito yelled. Without waiting he kicked open the door and ran in. The house was dark, it was silent. He heard several shouts of clearance, saying that the area was safe. He didn't acknowledge them, he stood, looking, their was blood smeared on the floor of the kitchen, no doubt Beckett's. His eyes then led him to the basement door, it was slightly ajar and the blood seemed to lead to it.

"Kevin," Esposito looked at the door then looked back. Nodding they slowly reached the door, and opened it.

"BECKETT!" Ryan suddenly called for her making Esposito jump in front of him.

"Bro, really! No warning, I nearly fell!" Esposito rasped.

"Sorry," He shrugged. They slowly descended the dark stairs, only able to see a few feet, thanks to the lights fastened to their guns. They reached the hard cement basement and Esposito ran his hand over the edge, looking for the light switch. Ryan did the same on the other side, finding it, he clicked it on. Slowly the lights turned on and revealed something in the middle of the room, that made them wish the lights were off. The best Homicide detective of the NYPD was on the ground, blood surrounding her, and she was deathly pale.

"KATE!" Esposito and Ryan yelled out and ran over to her._Please! No! Let her be breathing. _Javier silently wished as he knelt beside, not caring that the blood was seeping through his close. He put his hand on her head, then slowly reached to her neck. The silence of the room, was terrifying, no one breathed, no one coughed, all eyes were on the three detectives in the middle of the room. The sigh of relief that came from Esposito and his muffled whisper, "She's Breathing." brought the whole room to tears, they all felt like cheering, but it wasn't over yet.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Ryan yelled. They both watched as Beckett opened her eyes, she looked confused at first, then fear seemed to roll in, and she screamed.

"Get away from me!" She yelled and pushed away from Ryan and Esposito. Esposito grabbed her by the arms and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Beckett, It's us Esposito and Ryan," He said letting her go. She looked at them, and she smiled.

"Javier, Kevin. What took you so long?" She laughed a pained laugh and leaned over and gave each of them a hug, "Thank you." It was then that she tried to stand up, she managed to get on her feet, but immediately started to sway. Ryan grabbed her arm and steadied her.

"We have to wait for the ambulance."

"No, I'd rather meet the stretcher halfway," Beckett said and continued to limp, her best friends, her partners, helping her with each step.

Castle got out of the car as Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito came out of the house. He was so glad that she was okay, well at least alive. She was bleeding, everywhere and she, she didn't look well.

"Beckett," He said stepping towards her.

"Castle?" she said surprised, she didn't expect him to be there. Her head was hurting too much to think.

"Kate, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean what I said," Castle smiled, he knew he probably should wait for her to be in the hospital, but he couldn't.

"It's okay Castle," Kate smiled, she suddenly grabbed her head in pain. Everything was starting to hurt now. Every bruise, and cut. Esposito and Ryan noticed.

"Hold on, Beckett. Ambulance is almost here," Javier told her. They put her on the ground, where the ambulances showed up. To not waste time, Esposito picked her up and lifted her on to the waiting stretcher. They strapped her in and put her in the ambulance. Esposito, Ryan, and Castle hopped into the car, and followed them. Ryan chose to call Montgomery.

"Captain Montgomery."

"Yeah, hey it's Ryan. Yeah, we found her. But we didn't find Katrina. No. He wasn't in the house. Yeah, we're on our way to the hospital now," Ryan hung up.

"You didn't find Katrina?"

"No. He wasn't there, we'll get him though," Ryan said.

"He couldn't have gone far. Plus, he'll be mad we discovered where he was and probably come back for revenge," Esposito added.

John Katrina watched from across the street, disguising himself as a bush. Looking through the leaves he saw as they brought his prisoner out, he laughed. _Watch out, Detectives, I'm coming back for my revenge. Nobody stops, John Katrina. _Laughing out loud, he slipped out of his hiding place,and watched them drive away.

* * *

Hey! Sorry that it took so long for me to update. And sorry that it's rushed and for the grammar errors and mistakes. Thank you so much for the reviews! They help a ton. Thanks for reading, and thanks for your patience. I'll try to post the next part sooner! And I'll try to make it all more in character from now on! Thanks!

-HCB


	6. Okay We'll Be

Never Going to Fall

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Three feet were tapping repeatedly on the floor, six hands were buried in their faces. Hidden tears fell, unseen and unheard. Finally, the door opened. Six eyes looked up at the doctor stepped through the door. They waited expectantly, hoping that it would be good news.

"Family of Katherine Beckett?" Three chairs screeched as they were pushed back.

"Yes! That's us!" Espositio proclaimed, "How is she? Is she going to be okay?"

"Well is there a Javier Esposito here?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"First. Is there anyone else we should notify?" He asked.

"Her father, but if she didn't put him down. You'll have to ask her," Esposito answered. The Doctor nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Now if you will follow me, I will tell you of her condition."

"With all respect Sir, but you can tell me here along with them," Esposito said, looking at Castle and Ryan.

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you first, a confidentiality thing, you can relay the information to whom ever you want then. So if you'll follow me?" Esposito nodded and turned to shrug at the guys before stepping through the doors.

"Ms. Beckett has several injuries," The Doctor started, "There are bruises all over her body. Also there are several deep cuts on her arms, legs, and face, causing her to lose a lot of blood. She has deep bruises and cuts on her wrists and ankles where she was restrained. Her throat as bruises on it, indicating she may have been strangled at one point. She also has a mild concussion, and her speech is slurred. She is going to be extremely sore for awhile, but I expect her to make a full recovery." Esposito let out a big breath as they walked down the hall. She was going to be okay.

"How long do you recommend her being off the job?" Esposito asked already planning on visiting her everyday.

"Well she'll be released tomorrow at the least, and I would say about a week off from work. But from what I heard from the paramedics and nurses, she'll be back the moment she's released. In fact, she may not even make it through the night without trying to break out," The doctor smiled. Esposito let out a small laugh. _That's definitely Beckett. _They reached her room and the Doctor opened the door so Javier could step through.

"You can see her now, but it's one at a time for the moment. We don't want to wake her." Walking in the room, he realized he was holding his breath. It was just the sight of his partner on a bed hooked up to machines and wires. Her face pale, her eyes closed. She looked so fragile, and un-beckett like, not guarded, and small. He never really realized how small she was. Pulling up a chair next to the sleeping figure, he grabbed her still hand.

"Beckett, I am so sorry. I should have been there to protect you. I should have found you sooner. We didn't get the guy Becks, Katrina is still out there. But I promise you, I will get him and personally drag him to jail. Kate, I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know...You are a part of my family and you always will be. I just needed to let you know that. Now I'm going to tell Castle you are okay, before he breaks down the door. Get better," Esposito smiled, leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Javier stepped into the waiting room once again, where Ryan and Castle were waiting for him. They watched as he slowly walked over to them, his face unreadable, but his eyes full of emotion. "You can see her now, it's one at a time though. She's in room 203." Ryan touched his shoulder, then slowly walked through the doors. Sitting down on the chairs he put his hands in his face. Castle sat next to him.

"It's not your fault," The writer said, yet he felt guilty himself.

"It's not yours either." They both sat in silence as they waited for Ryan to return.

As Kevin Ryan stepped inside Beckett's room, he immediately remembered all of times, they've had to come here. Whether it was him in the bed, Esposito, or Beckett. He never wanted to come back, but he knew, that with his job...the hospital would soon give them all private rooms reserved for them. He, himself hasn't been in much, he hasn't had to come here much in his time as a homicide Detective. He knows, Javier has though and Kate...he's heard stories from him, that he's seen Kate shot, that a suspect nearly beat her to death once. And all of his hospital visits. He knew the two shared a special bond, and he knew that he was slowly becoming part of it.

At first he never thought that Beckett would be anything more than his boss. He was wrong. Slowly he began to feel protective towards her, and she became like his little sister. Kevin told Esposito that once, he laughed and told him he felt the same way. Being there now, seeing her unmoving in that room, he realized they were family. The three of them.

Sitting in the chair that Javier had previously sat in, he looked at the sleeping girl in front of him. "Beckett, you better get better. We have to catch this guy, and all of the other guy's after that. I can't do this job without you, so don't scare me like that again. We need you Kate. I know you're going to be okay, but you need to know that. Now I know your not going to happy when you wake up, so I'm going to get out of here before you do," standing up he too placed a kiss on her forehead and stepped out the door.

When Ryan came back Castle got ready to go into the room, he was about to leave when Esposito stopped him. He just wanted to tell him that they were going to go and see if they could find any clues on Katrina. Nodding, he watched as they left then he went to see Kate.

As he stepped into the room, he saw her sleeping. Looking at her he took in every inch of her body, counting every bruise and cut that he could see. Sitting in the same chair, he looked at what was to him, the most beautiful woman in the world. He started talking, just talking, about different stories and a couple of ideas for his new book. Just trying to pass the time.

"Kate..I," He said, becoming serious, "I was so scared. Scared I would lose you and that I would never get to say I'm sorry,"_and that I love you,_ Because it was true. He truly did love Katherine Beckett. "I was thinking, if I never got to hear you laugh, or see you smile again. I think I might of died myself also. So you can't ever die on me, because if you do-," Rick was going to continue, but he heard Kate move.

"Don worly cassyle, oim nost gobin andywere," He heard her slur as she turned her head to face him.

"Kate! Beckett! You're awake. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Loike Oi gobt ta gest oubt ov ere, bedore oi gon cravy," She smiled, "anb wohy caind oi tauk?"

"He gave you a concussion, and he did something to your throat, it should only last a little while though. Your speech will be back to normal soon. You also have to stay here the rest of the night, but they'll release you in the morning, if your up to it anyway." The doctor stepped in at that moment and smiled at Kate.

"Well Ms. Beckett glad to see you're awake, are you in any pain."

"Um yebs, all ober." Castle had to resist the urge to laugh, because it certainly wasn't funny.

"Okay were going to give you some stuff to help with the pain, but it will make you drowsy. okay?" Instead of talking Kate just nodded. The nurse came in and gave her the medicine, and she could feel herself getting sleepy.

"Casle? Wib yub stay wiv ma. Til Oi full asweep?" She asked, her pronunciation becoming a little better. Lifting up her hand, she waited for him to take it.

"Ofcourse," He smiled and took her hand and watched her fall asleep.

"Tank you, por everything," she yawned sleepily.

"Sweet Dreams Kate," Castle smiled and sat there watching her, until he was sure she was sleeping. Letting go of her hand he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then he pulled her blankets over her more and left the room. Intending on helping Ryan and Esposito catch John Katrina, and hopefully be able to punch him in the face. Turning around before he shut the door, he looked at her one more time. Glad that he wasn't saying goodbye, not this time.

* * *

Sorry I know I completely fail at emotional moments! And I'm trying to add more Caskett in this story, but I'm afraid that I am not good at it. Anyway sorry It took forever for me to post and that it's kind of choppy and has tons of grammar errors! I'll definitely try to get the next chapter in tomorrow. It's easier on Friday. Anyway thank you so much for your reviews. I'm still working on getting them into character. I also hope that this chapter wasn't too boring, and sorry there wasn't a lot of action. And I'm not sure if strangulation would cause the strange speech, but I added it anyway. It was kind of fun to write. Anyway I will post soon! Thanks for reading! Thanks!

-HCB


	7. Not Going Down

Never Going to Fall

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

"So, Ms. Beckett, how are you feeling?" The Doctor asked.

"Like I'm ready to get out of here Sir, am I cleared to leave?" Kate asked.

"Yes, if you could just sign here, but I need you to take it easy for a little while okay. If you feel any dizziness, or naseous, come back in immediately. You'll be sore for a while," He said.

"Yes Sir," Signing the papers, she grabbed her stuff then exited the building. Turning around and she waved, _hope to never enter you again, but of course that's going to happen._ she thought sarcastically. Walking over to the taxi they called for her she hopped in.

"Where to Ms.?" The about her age cab driver asked.

"The 12th precinct please," She smiled. He nodded slightly surprised, but drove her to her destination. As he pulled to the station, she handed him the money she owed.

"Thanks," She gave him one last smile.

"No problem, Ms?" He sort of asked hoping to get a name from the lovely woman he dropped off. She laughed and shut the door. As she stepped off the elevator, she smiled. She was back, her home.

Ryan and Esposito were at there desk talking to one another, something about the basketball game and how it was horrible that he missed that shot.

"Morning!" She called out cheerily.

"Morning, Beckett." They both said without looking at her, it was just so normal, they almost, almost forgot what had happen just a day before. It was then that they turned around when they saw her at her desk, smiling. They flinched at her bruises that they could see, and at the ones they knew she was covering up.

Suddenly Castle stepped through the elevator, two coffee cups in hand. He placed one on Beckett's desk and sat down on his chair. "Good Morning!"

"Thanks Castle," She smiled and took a sip allowing the warmth to flow through her body. Suddenly their was a call on her work phone, she answered it, "Beckett."

"Hello Katherine miss me yet?" The rough, recognizable voice said on the phone. _Katrina... _Beckett's felt her self stiffen up, Esposito noticed this and told Ryan to trace the call.

"Katrina, where are you?" This caused Castle to turn and look at her worried.

"Wouldn't you want to know, Now you see Katherine. Your friends ruined my plans. I wasn't ready to give you up yet, but it turns out your detectives are smarter than I thought," he laughed, "No worries though, they'll be out of our way soon enough. And I know you've probably know where I am by now, but one more thing. Katherine, you may want to cover your ears. I won't talk until your out of ear shot. And I'll know. I see everything," Sighing grumpily she handed the phone to Castle and walked towards the wall and leaned against the window. She watched as each of the people who were most important to her faces fell. They all turned to look at her, but they seemed to be staring past her out the window.

Turning around she looked out the window and down at the street below. She gasped as she saw Katrina, waving at her from the ground.

"Kate?" She turned around.

"He says there is a bomb," Esposito said.

"Where?"

"Somewhere in the precinct," Ryan answered.

"And it goes off, unless you go with him when he gets up here," Castle finished.

"Crap." Just then the Elevator dinged, and a man with a gun and a remote stepped out, a man they knew too well.

"So Katherine, You coming? or are we all going to die?" Katrina smiled wickedly his gun pointed straight at her.

* * *

Wow! That was really short! Sorry about that. I'll make the next one longer I promise. Thanks for being patient with me sorry I didn't write over the weekend. It shouldn't be too much longer, Maybe two or three more chapters. If you have any ideas, please put it in a review! I'd love to end this story with every reader happy with how it went. Sorry for any errors, I didn't edit as much as I should have. Sorry if this chapter was boring. Thanks!

-HCB


	8. Never Going To Fall

Never Going to Fall

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

"Katrina, put the gun down. We can work this out," Kate pleaded with her strong, unwavering voice.

"Sorry Katherine, we can't you are going to come with me, where I can kill you slowly. Or we can all go down, but your friends with you. Save their lives, or save no one's life the choice is yours."

"How do I know, that you won't just blow the whole precinct up, the minute I step out the door?" Beckett asked.

"You don't. But is it worth the risk? If it helps, I'm a man of my word." Looking at Esposito she mouthed, _Call the bomb squad. Be safe._ Esposito understood, he'd become very good at lip reading throughout his work in the force. They mostly used hand signals, but they learned this too. He wanted to shake his head, to tell her they would find another way out, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. Her mind was made up, she was going to do exactly what he wanted her too.

"Alright," She gave up and lowered her gun to the desk, "Sorry," She muttered to Castle before turning to face John Katrina again.

"Wise decision. Now, Just in case any of you decide to shoot me now, I'll have you know. The bomb, the moment I let go of my remote, the place will blow." Grabbing Kate's arm roughly he pulled her with her, across the precinct and down the elevator.

The three boys left in the precinct waited until the elevator doors closed. They then frantically called the bomb squad, then rushed after Beckett. He wasn't getting her again...not if they had something to say about it.

Castle ran down the stairs as fast as he could, hoping to catch the elevator before it reached the lobby. All he could think about is what he would do if he lost her again. If he had to wonder whether she was alive or dead...again. If she was ever taken from his life, Rick wouldn't know what to do. Before he came here, he was starting to lose interest, he searched his mind over and over again. Looking for an idea, or something, anything to write about. He was at a loss, when he met Katherine Beckett, she showed him a different side of things. The real way murder worked.

She changed his whole thinking, never would he have thought that a girl could do what she did everyday and not break down every once in awhile. A girl who, no matter what held her feelings in not letting anyone touch the damaged soul that dwell inside, being fixed one small step at a time. A girl who, went through such a rough childhood, went through the most important years of her teenage life without her mother and not just want to cry. A girl who, oh how he hated to admit it. Stole his heart, and he never wanted her to give it back.

With each step he took the more sure he became. He truly did love Katherine Beckett. Her smile, her laugh, the way she can be so calm, so fearless, just being amazing. Reaching the bottom floor he stepped out in time to see them step off of the elevator. Esposito and Ryan came running into him. Immediately their guns were pulled out.

"We told everyone to evacuate immediately using emergency exits and such, so if he blows the building, it will only be us inside," Ryan said.

"We'd like you to evacuate Castle, Kate will kill us if you get hurt," Esposito said.

"No way, we're in this together, now let's get her back," Castle said. They both nodded and stepped out blocking Katrina's path.

"Drop the gun, and let Detective Beckett go," Esposito shouted with such anger, so much fury. Katrina faltered for just a minute.

"That is just so sad Detectives, I thought you cared more about your Katherine than that," He laughed holding the gun to her back.

"Let her go Katrina, it doesn't have to end like this," Ryan tried.

"It does, it does."

"He's right John, it doesn't. Just let me go. Everything always works out better for the person who cooperates," Kate whispered.

"Shut up!" He yelled. She saw the hand that was clutching the remote move. _No..._ Stepping on his foot she grabbed the remote and held it for their life. It was in that moment, that she knew, she was going down. "Goodbye Katherine."

"Kate!"

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

Still clutching the remote, Kate looked at Castle. She was smiling, smiling as she dropped to the ground her shirt beginning to soak in the blood from her wounded side. The world froze for Castle at that point, the agonizing screams that came from Katrina as he clutched his wounds that Esposito and Ryan had given him. He ran towards her.

"Kate, oh no! Please no!" He cried kneeling next to her, not caring that her blood was seeping through his clothes.

Her eyes were open, but pain filled and unfocused. She was trying not to lose consciousness. "Castle?" She asked dryly.

"Kate."

"I I-" She coughed, "I love you." His heart soared at that thought, but broke at the same time.

"I love you too, Beckett. I do." Suddenly he saw Esposito hands on his shoulder.

"I got to take it from here now Bro," Castle reluctantly nodded and watched as Esposito pressed his hands on her wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. "You got to hang in there for me, okay Beckett. Okay?" Kate nodded, but she could feel herself slipping. It was becoming extremely hard to breathe, hard to stay awake.

"Javi..."She breathed, Ryan who stood by him chocked back tears, "Kev.." She lifted her hand... that held the remote control that would detonate the bomb. "Don't let go," Ryan reached forward and took the remote from her, keeping pressure on the button.

"Never," They both replied at the same time.

Katherine Beckett slipped into unconsciousnesswith the last thing she heard was three of the most important men in her life pleading with her to hold on. _I'll try. _She thought.

Esposito walked out into the rain, in hopes to hide his tears. He sat on the curb by the hospital, head in his hands. She didn't make it, she had lost too much blood. When the doctor gave the news they all had broken down and cried right there, except him. He ran. Ran out, only to find the rain there, giving him the chance to cry. Today he had lost his little sister, best friend, and partner. Javier remembered her final words _Don't let go._

Ryan didn't know what to do, it felt as though a part of him had just left. Just disappeared. He cried right there in the room, sobbing. She was always there for them, always willing to help him out. Over time they had become great friends, and he had developed a protection over her, just like Esposito had. He was angry, this wasn't supposed to happen, it was not supposed to be this way. Kevin remembered her last words _Don't let go._

Castle, never thought he could feel as much pain as he did now. His heart completely shattered. Yelling, yelling at anyone who would hear, he begged for it to be a joke, for her to be okay. All of the regret, he had for not telling her that he loved her rose to the surface. He told her too late, now he would have to live with it the rest of her life. He cried and cried for her,his tears soaking the hospital floor. She was gone... Richard remembered her last words _Don't let go. _

She wanted them to keep going, even if she was gone. Kate wasn't talking about the remote, when she said that, merely using it as a symbol. The remote was their lives. They couldn't let go. If she went, she wanted them to keep on living, to not let go on everything because of her. She needed to let them know, that she did not want them to let go.

Kate woke up she was attached to wires, to tubes. She looked out to see three men surrounding her bed, all asleep. She laughed, but flinched when her back and side seared in pain. Suddenly as if knowing she was awake, Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, and Richard Castle opened their tear streaked eyes.

"Beckett?" They all said in unison, "You're not dead."

"No, I'm not,"

"But the doctor, he said..." They all nodded.

"I'm not letting go, not yet and I don't want you guys to either," She smiled. Looking into the eyes of Castle she gave a small smile.

"Never." None of them felt better than in moment, they were still together. She was still there to keep them that way. None of them were going anywhere. They weren't going to let go, they were never going to fall.

* * *

The end! Thank you all so much for reading, and for reviewing. Thank you for being patient with me. Sorry for the grammar errors and run ons. If you're confused about the end. They were all dreaming that she died. I was going to have her die, but I decided I needed the story to have a happy ending. Sorry if the ending seemed rushed. Thank you all! And to every single person who reviewed! THANK YOU! Once again, thanks to everyone. Thanks!

-HCB


End file.
